


Kissing

by thatgirlwhodraws



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlwhodraws/pseuds/thatgirlwhodraws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually, when they kiss, Dean is the one to initiate.  He curls his fingers in the angel’s hair, pulls him close, dominating, and appreciates the little moans Castiel lets out as he’s dominated.  But there are times where Dean feels it means more when Castiel kisses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing

Usually, when they kiss, Dean is the one to initiate.  He curls his fingers in the angel’s hair, pulls him close, dominating, and appreciates the little moans Castiel lets out as he’s dominated.  But there are times where Dean feels it means  _more_  when Castiel kisses  _him_.

He’s hesitant at first.  Castiel fixes Dean with a puzzled look, watching in silence as their lips hover just a few inches from one another.  When he realizes what Dean wants, he wets his lips a few times, the nervousness seeping into him.  Dean just rubs his hands gently up and down Castiel’s lower back, silently encouraging, his eyes half-lidded.  But it’s worth the  wait when Castiel finally leans forwards.

Their lips never meet immediately.  Castiel lean’s in, their lips brushing, parting slightly as his fingers curl on Dean’s shoulders.  He seems to lose confidence after a moment, pulling back just as their lips are about to seal together.  Then he leans in just slightly, almost mouthing at him.  Dean shivers at the few, gentle, almost teasing brushes of their lips.  He knows Cas doesn’t mean to tease.  He just doesn’t have the confidence to deepen it — at first.

Eventually, he does get into it.  Castiel leans against him slightly, craning his neck up to meet Dean, tilting his head slightly and almost nuzzling their lips together, the tip of his tongue just barely sliding out to brush over Dean’s upper lip.  Dean let out a low sigh of contentment — the noise startling Castiel into pulling back, looking up at him with a touch of embarrassment, though a blush never met his cheeks.  Dean just grinned slightly, cupping the back of Castiel’s neck and urging him to lean back in.  Gradually, he does, and after a few seconds his tongue pokes out again.

It isn’t often that Dean can get Castiel to explore  _him_  as thoroughly as he’s explored Cas.  He knows Castiel  _wants_  to taste him,  _wants_  to explore, but is equally happy to let Dean do all the work.  Dean figures it’s some sort of confidence thing.  Without enough experience, Castiel still feels like he’s floundering in sexual situations.

Dean was about to give in, to move into dominating the kiss, when one of the hands on his shoulder slides down, fingers curling over the mark on his shoulder through his clothes.  Dean shuddered at the touch, sucking in a breath, making a noise of surprise when Castiel kisses him more deeply, one hand sliding up to cup the side of Dean’s face, fingertips grazing his hair.

Yeah, okay. It looked like that had given Cas a little confidence. Dean couldn’t bring himself to protest when his back hit the wall, his eyes falling closed as Castiel slid a knee between his legs.


End file.
